Sweets
by another-indie
Summary: PWP. LightxL. Enough said.


Yet another day was being spent, chained to L. And Light was bored… and hard.

_Broken pants caught in Light's throat as L's mouth sucked on the crevice of his collarbone and grinding hips met the other's crotch._

"Why might Light-kun be staring at me?"

Instantly jumping from his trance, Light straightened. "Sorry," he mumbled dismissively and returning to his rigid position, moving the chain

that held them together as little as possible and crossing his legs to hide the beginning of his awkward problem.

"And what might have provoked Light-kun's imagination about me?"

_Trailing fingertips, breathing over skin. A tickle of hair over his waist._

Light resisted swallowing. "Just wondering how I might ever convince you of my innocence."

"That is a fruitless pursuit for the guilty. I will catch Kira."

_His tongue flicks against Light's V-line, their eyes still fastened together. Light's groaned response echoed in the twitch of his still clothed cock._

"Yes and my innocence will finally be proven."

L ignored his retort and looked straight through him with a thumb between his teeth.

_Skilled fingers pried the button of his jeans open. A pair of teeth pulled the zipper. L made sure to tilt his head so that his nose brushed so tantalizingly against Light. Oh God._

Oh God.

A faint smirk painted L's face as he noticed Light studiously ignoring him now, but with an obvious blush. Oh, that and the tent of his pants and he _knew._

"Light-kun?"

_"Light…" _

"Yes, L?"

L revelled in the slight strain on his voice.

"You seem to have a slight problem. Would Light-kun be adverse to my helping him?"

_Light couldn't help jerking his hips up to meet L's exposed tongue which continued a path up to the waistband of his underwear. Teeth latched on, eyes jumped up and pants went down._

A noiseless gasp and Light's darkened eyes fixed back on L. The flickering of the corner of L's mouth made Light's uncomfortable position even more so. Leaning too close, as he often did (and to Light's eternal discomfort), L curled a finger around an unkempt strand of Light's hair.

_Teasing hands drifted up to seal over Light's hips as his mouth strayed to the left, licking a stripe up from Light's spread inner thighs. _

"Light-kun has been working inefficiently, perhaps he would benefit from some returning to the bedroom?"

_Light arched his back, forcing a growl from his lover who responded by pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive area to the side of his throbbing erection._

Tense silence followed for only a moment. Light threw himself at L, leaving them a hot tangling mess on the floor. Grabbing none too lightly at L's waist, Light licked possessively at his victim's neck. L's only response was to cling back onto Light's waist and raise his chin, enjoying the desperate affection.

In Light's mind, L was breathing over him, teasing and moaning to Light's tortured groans. The never ceasing heat of the collided bodies muddled his fantasy into a deluded reality.

Finally L kicked up his hips to meet Light's aforementioned 'problem.' A response came in the form of an ardent thrust back. Suckling and kisses turned to nips and teeth dragging over the bottom of L's neck, searching for the growls of his fantasy.

"Ngh – Light..."

Such a smooth, chocolate voice. Oh God. L flipped them, making Light's head bump unceremoniously against the floor. Making up for his roughness with more roughness, L fisted both hands in Light's hair and rutted against him.

"L, mmm… T-too many clothes," Light pleaded.

He pulled L's shirt off and kicked off his jeans before, on impulse, pushing himself up to lick at one of L's erect nipples. Arching his back, L pulled himself up to grind his arse down at the same time as rubbing his clothed cock against Light, who moaned and sucked – hard. Again, L was rutting and panting and whining with his sweet, _sweet_ mouth.

"Huh – uh, Light!" Dangerously hard, L wrenched his lover's jaw up and desperately tongued his parted mouth. Light's nails scrapped fiercely against L's back and pulled and sucked at L's tongue in his own mouth. Despite feeling desperate and dirty, it was so much better with the sugar-sweet taste of L.

Hunching a little, L slid his pants down to his ankles and hugged Light close to him so that his erection crawled up the crack of L's arse. Light choked on L's tongue.

"_Oh God_."

Using only one hand to support them both, he pushed his hand to L's mouth. He took all his fingers in, sucking and tracing the inside of the fingers. With his Kira-like impatience, he hastened to pull away and trail his fingers behind L – down his back, leaving a wet trail that had L breathing harder in anticipation. Finally, he stopped at L's tensed pucker.

A single finger pushed inside him; slowly, carefully. Light was thrusting and L couldn't care less whether Light's intense stare was in calculation or seduction because a second finger was added to the first and they _twisted_ and – _oh._

Light almost-cruelly thrust back to the same spot with the same twisting motion. L scrunched his eyes and arched his back further, his hole spasming against the intrusion.

Light pumped L with a third finger just a few times before L started licking his own palm and fisting Light's cock. Head thrown back, he didn't notice L changing positions until the head of his own cock was pressed against an unbearable warmth. Light snapped his head up to watch L; frowning, panting, impaling himself, _beautifully._

L was tight and when his cheeks were pressed to the hilt of Light's cock, he squeezed slightly and leant forward to attach his mouth to Light's mouth.

_Oh God._ Light was suddenly uncontrollable. He thrust his hips back up in an ecstasy and received a muffled cry from L in return. Again and again. They began a rhythm. Thrust, tense, out and thrust.

"Ngh-AH!" And the rhythm was gone. L could only hold onto Light as he viciously plunged into him, bouncing and panting and _feeling so good. _

No longer able to hold onto himself, L sucked in a stuttered gasp and let his come soil Light's shirt. It spurted out dreadfully hard and Light couldn't contain his own orgasm at the sight. L had clenched around him and Light's seed was buried into L's sweet spot.

"UH, LIGHT!"

For a few moments the two were shuddering against each other. Then it was over. Light removed himself from L and lay back on the floor. Not quite himself in post-coital bliss, L leant over Light with his elbows on either side of his head. His arse was high in the air, showing off the come that dripped from it.

Light smirked, having found his confidence during the course of their 'affair' and went to replace his mouth on L's, red and swollen. He was still so dirty but so _sweet_. Oh and he wouldn't pass up another opportunity to taste it again. And again.

Oh god, _L. _


End file.
